Cross RAT systems are often used to meet wireless network loading demands. In a cross RAT system; different wireless technologies within a network system provide alternate pathways for connectivity to a central node. Communication devices connect to the central node using the different wireless technologies to access one or more network services.
Larger base stations may potentially service a large number of communication devices, and therefore cross RAT systems supplement these base stations with smaller, lower range access points (APs). By offloading traffic from the base stations to the APs, the network load can be managed. Handling when and how such handoffs in cross RAT systems occur is a challenging part of network load management.
The disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the reference number.